


Hey Don’t Do it Please

by BlakeWolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Brody - Freeform, Clementine - Freeform, F/F, Suicidel thoughts, Violet - Freeform, ruby - Freeform, todays not my day, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: “Don’t do it please.”





	Hey Don’t Do it Please

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot Yea it’s based off the song  
> “My R” I like the song though this story doesn’t do the song good I just wanted to write this.

(Violets Pov)

  
-Day One-

  
I was walking up the stairs of the schools rooftop, I was thinking a bit as I opened the door to the top of the roof. I looked to see a girl over the edge of the railing and I speak out a bit.

  
“Hey don’t do it please.” I say and she turns to me and it was Brody. She looked at me with tears and I slowly go up to her.

  
‘Why the hell did I speak?’ I thought to myself.

  
“Don’t.” She says and I stop and look at her.

  
“Just go away.”

  
“Don’t do this please.” I told her and she looks at me.

  
“Why do you care you don’t even like me.” She says as she glares at me.

  
“I never said I didn’t or did…. Come on just talk to me.” I say and she looks at me and tells me what’s bothering her. It pissed me off a bit but I didn’t say anything negative to her.

  
“I thought he was the one.” She cried and I looked at her.

  
“For God sake please are you serious I just can’t believe for some stupid reason you just….. he wasn’t the one for you, you can do better than whats his name.” I say and I hear her laugh a bit and I look at her and she nods as she comes over the railing and gives me a hug.

  
“Thanks for talking to me Violet.” She says as she leaves and I sigh as I put my earbuds in and listen to some songs as I watch the sky.

  
-Day Two-

  
I headed back up to the rooftop once again and I took my shoes off this time planing on what I tried to do yesterday, today was the day I open the door and I saw another girl standing by the railing of the rooftop and I speak out again.

  
“Don’t do it.” I said and the girl turned to look at me and it was Ruby.

  
“I don’t fit with anyone here.” She says and I look at her. And I get a bit pissed but I hold my tongue once more.

  
“For God sake please are you serious I just can’t believe for some stupid reason…. at Least you’re trying, who cares what others think of you, you’re just trying to better yourself.” I say and she looks at me and I watch her as she gets off from the edge and comes over to me and hugs me.

  
“Thanks for listening to me Violet.” She says and then leaves off the roof and I sigh again as I put my headset in again and look at the sky once more.

  
-One Month Later-

  
So many people have been up on the roof every time I tried to head up there myself. I just wanted to be alone, I didn’t want to help anyone else, but if I could help I guess there was no choice. At least I was able to get them to turn away. I go up there once more and I see Clementine standing at the edge instead.

  
“Hey don’t do it please.” I say and she turns to look at me as she cries and I come up to her.

  
“He’s gone.” She cries and I hold her to me. She tells me about her adoptive father Lee. We talk and talk for a long time as the sun begins to set. Now that I think about it, I’ve been helping others, no one had helped me.

  
“Thanks for listening to me Violet.” She says and I nod as she gets up and leaves and I sigh again and look at the sky.

  
“I guess today’s just not my day.” I say to myself and then got up and headed to my room.

  
-The Next Day-

  
I was able to go up to the rooftop and this time no one was there by the railing and I sigh as I take both my shoes off as I look at the railing. I slowly get up over the railing and look down to the ground and take a breath. I take my jacket off and set it over the railing and look down again slowly thinking about what I’m about to do.

  
“Hey don’t do it please.” I hear and I turn to see Clementine and I grip the railing a bit and looked down at the ground.

  
“Go away.” I tell her as I look away and then I felt arms around me.

  
“For God sake please don’t do it please.” She says and I cry as I grip her hand that’s wrapped around my chest. I tell her everything that’s going on in my head.

  
“You’re loved by everyone here though, you’ve helped us when we were down, I’m sorry we didn’t do the same for you.” She says and I look to her and then at the ground and I breath a bit.

  
“Don’t be…. Honestly you guys stopped me before I could do anything.” I say and she helps me over and I just look at her. I hated the pitty I was getting and I put my shoes on and my jacket and I slowly leave with her.

  
“Guess today’s just not my day.” I say and she holds my hand as we leave off the rooftop together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not good but I try. Sorry.


End file.
